


银灰-久别

by songziuu



Category: Ark Knights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songziuu/pseuds/songziuu
Kudos: 17





	银灰-久别

[嗯，那晚上一起吃饭吧。]

回复完这条信息后，她将通讯器设置为了免打扰模式，抬起目光微笑着看向坐在办公桌另一头的魏彦吾，微微歪头表示自己可以继续谈判了。   
“看来博士小姐已经解决问题了。”魏彦吾低笑，“也不知道罗德岛到底发生了怎么样的紧急事件，需要你立刻放下正在进行的会谈去处理。”   
她无所谓地耸耸肩，表情轻松，“罗德岛本部没什么迫在眉睫的事，倒是龙门这里优先需求等级可能更高一些吧？”   
她知道魏彦吾想借此对她施压，不过很可惜发来的邮件只是一个平常的问候——虽然某种意义上来说还真的是件要紧事，只不过眼前的紧张程度让她无暇分心去安抚一个许久未见面的大猫，只有草草交出了自己的晚饭时间。   
站在她身边的阿米娅看向对面深邃下来的龙目，不由得吞咽了下口水。此时坐在谈判桌上的二人已经进入了她所不能企及的深度范围，一句话、一个动作、一个表情一个语调，都可能成为彼此的把柄和立足点。博士摘下了兜帽，恬静地微笑着，散发出了只有她在战场上才会有的、令人背后一阵冷意的气息。   
阿米娅只看到她表现出来的游刃有余，实际上她的神经一直在紧绷着，思维在高速旋转以避免出现任何的纰漏，没有一丝注意力是被浪费的。以至于在签署了新的合约后，魏彦吾示意担当警卫的陈去吩咐厨房做一些宵夜送来时，她才注意到时间已经来到了深夜。   
她感到有些疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，喝了口水润润嗓子，才敢打开通讯器。邮箱里静静躺着两封邮件，并没有她想象中的那样狂轰滥炸。少女顿时觉得自己有些好笑，她早该想到他不可能会做这种幼稚又无聊的事情，他是个足够体贴且成熟的男人。   
“阿米娅，银灰有联系你吗？”   
“嗯，银灰先生向我询问博士您的情况，我回复了您正在进行重要的会议暂时不能够被打扰。”阿米娅乖巧地回答她的问题，“要我现在联系他吗？”   
“不用，我自己找他就好。”少女陷在帝王椅的靠背里大大地抻了个懒腰，“时间不早了，我们回吧。”   
“博士，既然已经这么晚了，不如今天就在龙门留宿如何？”星熊带着笑意向她说道，“您也很累了吧？疲劳状态下频繁地来回奔波可不好。”   
“啊，可是……”   
“说得有理，星熊。”陈双手环抱在胸前点了点头，“你和阿米娅的房间已经安排好了，等下会把夜宵给你们一起送到房里的。”   
“哦！老陈，咱俩想一块儿去了啊！” 

[抱歉，时间比我想的要长。我今晚就在龙门住了，晚安。]   
也不知道家里的猫猫会作何反应，少女打着哈欠走进了浴室。当她擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来时，一小推车的美食已经摆在了床边。油光泛着诱人的色泽，美味的香气直往她的鼻子里钻，仿佛跳过了食道直接来到了早就蠢蠢欲动的胃里。她饿坏了，和魏彦吾高强度的会谈消耗了她太多的体力，先前精神一直紧绷着所以忽视了的饥饿感铺天盖地袭来，让她一阵眩晕。少女扑在床上，顾不得油腻便徒手拿起一只小笼包塞进嘴里，牙齿破开面皮，温热的汤汁在味蕾上转了个圈儿便顺着食道流淌下去，抚慰了她隐隐作痛的胃，也进一步刺激了她的饥饿感。她吞咽了下口水，伸手去拿炸得金黄的虾子，脑子里除了把面前的食物一扫而空以外已经完全没有什么健康的饮食习惯这一概念了——   
“不是说一起吃晚饭吗，怎么自己一个人就吃起来了？”   
身后毫无防备地突然响起一道声音，要不是这音色她很熟悉，估计会惊到咬掉自己的舌头。事实上她确实也被吓了一跳，嘴里的食物差点飞进气管里把她呛死。她艰难地咽下嚼烂了的炸虾，才开始满脸涨红地咳嗽起来。   
“吓到你了？”银灰走到她的床边坐下，“抱歉，我不是有意的。”   
“银灰？”她看着他的脸，声音里带着十足的怀疑，“你怎么会在这儿？是我在做梦吗？”   
“虽然很高兴能够出现在你的梦里，但你眼前是货真价实的银灰本人没错。”银灰伸手去掐她的脸颊，顺带拂去了她嘴角的油渣。   
“你是怎么进来的？”   
“从那边的窗户。”银灰侧身示意，“近卫局的守卫还是蛮严的，花了我一番功夫。”   
“……认真的吗，银灰，你的职介其实不是近卫而是暗匿者吧。”她注意到他甚至没穿那件披风，有点想笑，“你明明有更好的进来的方式吧？我指从正门。”   
“确实。”银灰沉默了一下，似乎是才意识到了这个问题，“但我很想你。”   
“……哈？”她简直不敢相信刚才那句可以说是撒娇的话出自银灰之口。   
“我想你。”他盯着她的眼睛一字一句重复道，“我们很久没见面了。”   
“唔姆，还好吧，也就一个多月……”   
“是两个半月。”他纠正道，抱起她跨坐在了自己身上，拈起一只炸虾喂进她的嘴里，随后开始讲起自己收到她说一起吃晚饭的信息后让角峰在厨房里忙活了半天做了一桌饭菜，坐在餐桌前一直守到深夜却只等到她一句不回来了的信息，好不容易赶到这里又看见她一个人坐在床上大快朵颐，连个电话都不给他打。   
这个画面是什么啊！！主妇等不到丈夫回家吃饭的怨气吗！！   
背对着看不清银灰脸上表情的少女感到自己头上开始冒冷汗，就算再迟钝的人也能注意到他在生气了。亏我还夸你是个“成熟且体贴的男人”！！她偷偷瞟他的侧脸，拿起一只小笼包讨好一般地送到他的嘴前，“饿了么？一起吃点呗？”   
银灰顺从地张开了嘴巴咬下那只包子，舌尖有意无意地舔过她的手指。他掀起少女肩上还带着湿意的头发去嗅她身上的气味，将脸埋在她的颈间，喉咙里发出一阵咕哝声，像是在满足地喟叹。   
“银灰……我动不了了。”她有些无奈地看着环在自己腰间的手臂和缠绕上小腿的毛绒绒的大尾巴，又看向了似乎远在天边的夜宵推车，轻轻叹气。“让我再吃一口……”   
“吃饱了么？”   
“……你别想让我再回答这个问题。”   
他低低地笑着，湿漉漉的吻落在她的脖颈上，温热的气息吹在耳后，带着她心里泛起一阵痒意，身子随着这连蹭带吻开始涌起悸动，乳尖摩擦着睡衣的布料逐渐绽成一朵挺立的蓓蕾。他的手很合时宜地揉了上来，轻轻绕着它打圈儿，湿热的舌尖意义分明地舔舐着她的耳后，菲林族舌头上特有的粗糙感刺激着整片皮肤都在颤栗。   
略烫的温度贴上了她的大腿根部，让她的呼吸骤然絮乱起来。少女偏过头，想要推拒，“银灰……”   
“我说过了，我没吃。”银灰这么说着，停下了动作，牵起她垂在床上的手与其十指相扣，声音闷在了她的颈窝，“我等了你好久。”   
啊啊，完全是在闹脾气了。怪不得只是亲她的脖子而不去和她接吻。   
她伸出手，让手指穿过银灰的头发，顺势掰过他的脸凑上去舔他的嘴唇。柔软香甜的触感让银灰颇为享受地眯起了双眸，他看见少女小心翼翼主动的样子，再也无法维持故意摆给她看的矜持，一个翻身将她摁在了床上。铺天盖地的吻强势地撬开了她的嘴唇，纠缠起她来不及反应的舌头，口腔里独有的小苍兰的味道随着滚烫的温度席卷而来，好像浑身都被染上了眼前男人的味道。她的意识一片燥热，本能地伸出手抱住银灰的后背，顺势加深了这个吻。  
然而她很快发现自己不该这么做——已经过去了差不多四五分钟，身上的男人完全没有离开她嘴唇的意思，只是一味地舔吮逗弄她的口腔，从缝隙中流出二人来不及吞咽下去的唾液，濡湿在了枕头上。就算早就不是当初那个还没亲两口就会发晕的博士也感到肺里的空气已经不足以承受这过于激烈的深吻了。她嘴里发出意义不明的呜咽，小腿一阵乱蹬。“唔……银……”   
察觉到她的动作，银灰终于是松开了她，像是十分满足地抬起头看着她涨红了的脸颊和眼里迷蒙的媚意，纤细好看的手指滑过她的脖颈，轻车熟路地顺着身体曲线一路揉捏，将内裤褪到了她的腿弯处，满意地落了一手热热的湿意。他亲吻她的耳垂，指尖探进那条肉缝开始缓慢地摩擦，熟悉的软腻的触感包裹着手指，刺激得他的下身一阵胀痛，恨不得立刻挺进感受她紧致的吸吮。但他不会这么做的，他是她最棒的干员，他不会让她感到一丝一毫的不适……尽管她放了自己一晚上鸽子。   
成熟男人的技巧令年纪尚轻的少女难以招架，感到指节熟稔地在甬道里来回按压摩擦，小腹升起甜蜜的快感，随着身体的不断颤动涌出了越来越多的液体，下身早就已经泥泞不堪。其实从银灰把她圈在怀里喂她吃东西的时候，少女许久未见面而饱含想念的身体里就开始升腾起情欲来，难以抑制地溢出一股又一股的黏液。她轻轻搂着银灰的脖子，腰身微微扭摆起来迎合着他的抚动，呻吟喘息里都染上喜悦兴奋的色彩，仰头去舔他因吞咽口水而上下滚动的喉结。她看到他抽出手指，停住了，顿时消失的甜美感让她有些不满地磨蹭了下自己的腿心。“银灰？”  
他凑到她的耳边，浑着喘息的低哑声音性感得她要睁不开眼。“可以吗？”   
哈？这种时候真的还要问我吗？少女不由得瞪了银灰一眼。虽然她也很想知道如果自己回答不可以的话他会露出什么样的表情，但她可不想逞一时口舌之快而被钉死在龙门近卫局的床上。   
不过她倒是可以小小地折磨一下身上的男人。她装出一副认真思考的样子，提起膝盖去磨蹭银灰的腿间，听到他压抑的抽气声后露出了一脸无辜的表情，一手搭在他的皮带上十分诚实地说道：“没套。”  
银灰颇为无奈地看着她有些得意的小表情，变戏法似的从裤子口袋里捏出一个咬在嘴里撕开，“现在可以了吗？”  
……淦，敢情你来的时候就已经做好要抱我的准备了是吧！  
心里被震撼到的少女倒也不敢再造次，乖乖地伸手帮他解开了皮带，顺手关掉了一边的台灯，一双腿勾上他的腰，注视着那双在黑暗中闪着光的野兽一般的灰色眸子。渗出的黏液让他毫不费力地便挤了进来，少女下意识地缩紧，软肉蠕动着吸吮突然侵入体内的异物，随后猛地一记深入，湿热的甬道每一处都被滚烫地碾过，突如其来的酥麻的快感刺激得出一声像是尖叫的呻吟。还没等她回过神，伴随着淫糜水声的激烈捣弄逼得她再次仰起头喘息起来，眼角滚落出生理性的泪水。“淦……银、银灰……你慢点……”  
“你叫我什么？”银灰丝毫不理会身下人的请求，性器在甬道里来回重重地碾压她粗糙凸起的敏感点，满意地听她突然拔高的音调。  
“你……好烦！！”少女一阵心急，一口咬在了他毛绒绒的耳尖上。被这带着疼痛的快感刺激的银灰咬咬牙，更加深重地耸动起来。软嫩的深处被不住撞击着，汹涌而至的快感随着剧烈的心跳顺着四肢百骸直击大脑敏感的神经，逼得她不由自主地呜呜咽咽地喘着。她揪着银灰的耳朵，声音抽抽搭搭地带上了哭腔，“唔…恩、恩希欧迪斯……恩希欧迪斯！”  
“好乖。”   
少女的哭求更加激发了银灰的占有欲，但他还是放缓了动作，轻轻吻她红润的眼眶。“我轻一些？别哭。”  
好不容易得到一丝歇息机会的少女深深地呼出了一口气，但身下慢条斯理的摩擦此时又显得有些温柔过了头。她觉得自己此刻就是个矛盾共同体，刚才还被他顶弄得哭叫，等他放缓节奏后又不知足地想要更多，只有在碾压的间隙悄悄地微微挺动腰身想要缓解愈发空虚的欲望。少女脸上不自然的表情和这偷偷摸摸的小动作自然是全部落在银灰的眼里。他轻轻地笑了起来，身下的动作再次激烈，比起先前更加变本加厉地折磨着她的每一处敏感点，感受着滚烫的内壁一阵又一阵绞紧自己，愉悦像是电流一样碾过大脑的神经，加重了他原本压抑着的喘息。  
“唔……”少女的眼睛有些失神，强烈的感觉让她的意识已然有些恍惚，只有发出破碎的呻吟声。她感到体内的甬道开始逐渐剧烈地收缩，一只手胡乱在银灰的背脊上抚摸，终于是在身体绷紧迎来高潮的那一刹那捉住了他的尾巴，狠狠地掐住了他的尾根。  
银灰万万没料到她的动作，敏感点被掐住而生出的剧烈快感随着少女高潮时的抽搐与缩紧一起差点叫他缴械。他停下动作，狠命咬了下自己的舌头，才逐渐地回过神来。  
无边的快感像是潮水一般吞没了少女。她软绵绵地躺在床上看着天花板，脑袋里莫名其妙开始想起刚吃的小笼包，又飘到雪豹把自己的尾巴叼在嘴里的画面。直到身下又涌起一阵酥麻，她才反应过来刚才银灰并没有释放。“淦…银灰你……”   
“事先说明，”银灰轻轻啃咬她的肩膀，眼睛里的欲望活像一只原始的野兽，“我只带了一个套…可能会不够。”  
啊啊…要把生气的猫哄好也太难了吧。


End file.
